Flamed River
by Kaxlya
Summary: Just a group of ficlets. Relatively in order if I were to write a full fic. Inspired by SilverIceWolf and a chat we had last night. Aku demii
1. Poke

Chapter one-poke

(Demii's POV)

Sometimes, when you enter someplace new, your whole personality changes. I'm the biggest example. See, as we know, I'm a bubbly and extroverted individual (I SAID A BIG WORD! 00). I like to have fun and things like that. But when I was first put into the Organization, I was really shy. I mean, REALLY shy. So shy it was ridiculous---I was constantly flustered and was afraid to do anything, thinking no one would let me live down my mistakes. Irrational fear, I know.

Any who, for a long time, I didn't talk to any of the members. In fact, I really avoided a lot of them. Totally weird for me to say, I know. But…I can still remember that day.

I knew that Axel and Roxas had had this relationship. It never really seemed good on the outside to me though. Almost one sided really. Axel was all over Roxas, and Roxas….well, he just didn't really care and generally sighed in annoyance whenever Axel huggled him. It made me kind of sad really.

Moving on, one day, Roxas just up and left, claiming no one would miss him. This killed Axel. I remember walking up to him while he was sulking in the hallway. He had literally died inside, and it was killing me.

"Poke."

He looked up at me sadly, leveling his gaze when I sat beside him. "…hi…"

I shifted, trying to thin k of something to say. I knew anything I said wouldn't make things better, but it was worth a try. "Sorry…but he didn't seem all that happy."

"What…what happened…?"

I shrugged, not really knowing Axel all that well. "Sometimes, people do things because they don't want to admit things to be true. OR they want it to be true, but can't." I sighed, seeing his face sadden. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…I'm not much help, am I?"

A small smile came to his face. "Meh. You're alright. You're right, Demyx. I knew…but I refused to admit it…."

I smiled. "At least I'm of some help, instead of seeing you be angsty. I can't stand seeing you like that."

Lime irises stared at me. "Why?"

I blinked my own sapphire orbs, not sure how to answer. I didn't know why I said it, actually. "I…I dunno…"

We stared for a moment, before he smiled more, making my cheeks flush, though I didn't understand why at the time. I felt that feeling you get when you think you have butterflies in your stomach---it's slightly nauseating, but not unpleasant. I myself had never felt this way, though I recognized it from my other, Dyme. Getting flustered, I stood up quickly, and bowed respectfully. "Just…feel better soon, okay?" With that, I ran to my room, slamming the door and leaning upon it, my heart doing a frantic rabbit-dance in my chest. I got that nauseating feeling around him all the time, but I'd never let myself slip. It wasn't allowed. We weren't allowed to be happy. That was an unsung rule we all knew.

There was a gentle tap on the door to my back. "Dem?" My breathing hitched, hearing Axel's voice, realizing I'd left him abruptly without and explanation. And it filled me with guilt. "Demyx, you okay? You seem more out of it than usual."

I flipped the door open, my face doused in crimson, his piercing gaze staring blankly at me, confused. OMFG it was so kyute! I looked away, trying, though feebly, to hide my blush. "S….Sorry, I….I just don't feel all that well all the sudden…" I moved to shut the door again, but he held it open. Seemingly fragile arms…so strong…It shocks me, even to this day. He stepped in without invitation, sitting on my bed calmly. Shyly, I followed after, sitting beside him, feeling stupid because it was MY room, and I was acting as if I was in someone else's. "Yeah…so…"

"Thank you."

More blood rushed to my cheeks. "For what? I haven't done anything." My voice had hit a higher pitch than I had anticipated, and I winced.

Axel shrugged. "Being so loveable, I guess."

"…" That did it. My being froze. For a moment, I thought I'd die. No one ever took notice of me. Had he been watching this whole time? "………thank you………"

With that, Axel stood up. "You're welcome." He motioned to leave, but something hit me. A grabbed his wrist quickly, pulling him back and pulling him off balance. This was a mistake because he fell atop me on the bed. We just stared for a moment, realizing slowly what just happened. But something then seized me. Almost hesitantly, I kissed him. It was brief, but meant over a million things. He then got up, smiled sheepishly, and began to leave. Before he shut my door however, he turned and said, "Same time tomorrow?" And it filled me with glee, at which I nodded.


	2. Together

* * *

Chapter two-Together

Opposites attract. And these two knew it better than anyone else. First off, the two were opposite elements—fire and water. Secondly, their personalities were so far off the map from each other it was ridiculous---- Axel was the local smart ass, and Demyx was the local dumb ass, to put it bluntly. But somehow, in the midst of healing, they'd found themselves as a couple. They never blurted the truth out verbally, nor did anyone else. Most of it was subtle, like a particular smile or something. Every once in a while, Marluxia or Xigbar caught them walking around Castle Oblivion hand in hand, generally silent and just relishing the other's company. They hadn't gotten truly "serious" yet, as Demyx was always fond to put it. They were just "Together".

They were a year and two months apart, allowing them to have a gentle age gap that could be easily over looked, and were mature enough to listen to each other when they needed to talk. They understood each other's problems, and were prepared to listen ungrudgingly.

"Aren't we being a bit ridiculous?" Axel asked one day. He and Demyx had been "An item" for approximately 10 months to a year, and Demyx was shyer than ever. Even as the Flurry of Dance Flames spoke, a gentle pink tinged the Melodious Nocturne's cheeks, knowing what Axel was getting at. This hadn't been the first time they'd had this discussion, and it was making Demyx a bit nervous. He shook his head profusely, and Axel had to sigh in exasperation. "Demii. Listen. We ARE going to have this discussion." Another shake of the head from the blond, who then took another sip of his green tea. Axel groaned and hit his head on the table. "Demyx," he whined. "We've been over this a hundred times or more; you have to step up to it." Another shake. "Yes. Now listen. I think we need to consider----"

"LALALALALALALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING!!!!!!!!" Demyx screamed, slamming his hands over his ears. "LALALA!!!!!!!!!!"

Axel twitched slightly. "DEM. YX!" he growled, pronouncing the two syllables of the teen's name. The blond stopped, blinking Ocean colored orbs blankly. "Can I talk now?" A nod and fearful, "Mm hm" escaped the Nocturne. "Thank you." Clearing his throat, Axel continued. "Think we need to move forward."

"Nope, I don't think so. Thanks for having this discussion though! I'll be going now!" Demyx rambled, proceeding to vacate his seat, only to be pulled back into it once more. "Or not."

"We're going to get tired of this eventually," the Flurry reasoned. "Might as well change things up now, right? Seize the day and all that jazz."

Demyx fidgeted nervously, blood rushing to his face. "But…but…"

"But what?"

Demyx stared innocently. "…Where does it _go_…?

"……………………" Axel blinked, blood now burning in his cheeks as well. "Uh……" He thought about it. He hadn't actually though about how different it would be, Demyx not being a girl and all. "…Hmmm…I…really don't know…"

The Nocturne fidgeted more. "That's why I'm scared…"

"Fair enough…" Axel rubbed the bad of his head. He leaned in to kiss Demyx's cheek, only to be utterly surprised by the breathy moan that escaped the blond's lips. He smirked. "And here you keep saying you want to avoid the conversation."

Demyx pouted, shrinking away. "This is why…"

Axel smirked. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. I'm going to do stuff. If you don't make that noise, or any resembling it for five minutes, I won't bring this up again. If you do though, we're totally going to your room." He held out a hand. "Deal?"

The blond scowled, knowing he was going to regret this. Hesitantly, he took Axel's hand and shook it. And almost instantly, the most sadistic grin Axel could give crossed his face. He leaned in and bit at the blond's earlobe, making the teen bite his lip to swallow the voice bubbling up in his throat. The red head sucked on it a bit before backing away because he wasn't getting a decent reaction. Demyx's ocean colored orbs, which had snapped shut at the contact, opened cautiously, glancing timidly at Axel. The Flurry retreated from his seat, sitting on his knees at the teen's feet, motioning Demyx to come to his level. Reluctantly, the Nocturne followed suit and sat on the floor with his beau. The red head then laid his head on the blond's neck, smirking before he blew gently against the teen's neck. Blue eyes widened slightly, his vocal cords screaming in protest as he swallowed their voice. They then snapped shut as Axel's hands began to massage at his thighs, leaving a burning sensation everywhere he touched. "…! Gnnnnah…."

With a woot of victory, the Flurry slammed his open mouth against Demyx's, pulling him up and dragging him to the blond's bedroom.

* * *

"Was that so bad?"

"Not really." Demyx snuggled up to Axel, detangling himself from the sheets, which had wrapped uncomfortably around his waist. "It wasn't all that bad. Well…" He peeked under the blanket. "Except I'm bleeding."

Axel waved his hand carelessly. "Minor casualty."

Demyx smiled. "Too true." He nuzzled his beau, wrapping an arm over his chest. "Ai shiteru…"

Axel ruffled the blond's hair as the teen began to nod off. "Ai shiteru, Demii-kun."


	3. Marluxia's birthday

Chapter 3-Marluxia's birthday

Marluxia was the local flower fag, and everyone knew it. Gayer than gay, if you will. And this was something everyone had to consider then thinking of Marluxia's birthday. So Xigbar had done the Service (Or disservice?) of arranging for them to take Marluxia to a Gay nightclub in San Francisco. And everyone was to be drunker than skunks---well, those who couldn't hold their liquor, anyway.

So, Xigbar had gotten Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Xaldin, Luxord, and somehow Saix, to agree to taking Marluxia for his birthday as a surprise. And Marly was more than happy. And they drank a bit more than they should have---well…Demyx did, anyway.

Axel was quick to learn that giving Demyx alcohol was a bad idea.

The elemental opposites had been a couple for a little over a year, and they weren't afraid to let people know. But while on the birthday excursion, things changed levels. Axel made the mistake of letting Demyx drink---the young man had two shots of god-knows-what with Xigbar and took any drink that came his way. And this was a bad thing.

"Aksul…" The blond giggled, leaning into the red head heavily. "Guesh what?"

Backing away from the alcohol on the Melodious Nocturne's breath, Axel asked cautious;y, "What?"

There was a giggle and a hug. "I'm drunk."

Sighing, Axel patted Demyx's head. "Good for you Demyx," he muttered sarcastically. "You're a real man now."

"YAY!" Demyx cheered, the beverage in his hand sloshing dangerously as he nearly fell out of his chair, only to be caught by Xigbar, who sat him back down quickly. The blond giggled again passed a hiccup.

With a grunt, Axel plucked the drink from Demyx's hand. "No more booze for you."

"But Aksul….." The drunk blond pouted, leaning for far forward in his chair Axel thought he'd fall out. "I like itsssssssss…"

"You're gonna pass out…" Axel then turned his back to ask the bartender for a glass or three of water, hopping to dilute the alcohol in Demyx's system. When Axel returned, some random clubber was hitting on Demyx.

"So yeah, c'mon, blondie. Let's jump this popcicle stand and you can show me that little friend of yours. I'd sure like to meet him--"

KA-PWN!

Axel punched the guy in the nose, breaking it. "Back off dude, he's mine," he growled, making threating gestures as the man backed away.

"YAY! Aksul punched the blahdyblah in da nose!" Demyx cried, being caught by Luxord as he fell back, and was pushed into Axel, who caught him instinctively. "Nyaa…hija Aksul…Howz it hanging---hahhahahaha!"

Axel blanched as he held Demyx up. "Alright, we're done here."

"But Aksulll…There's butterfliezzz here…" he slurred.

"Butterflies?"

"Yesh…buttafliez…" Then the Nocturne went limp in his arms, nearly pulling Axel to the floor, as he passed out on the floor.

Axel sighed, lying Demyx at his feet, waiting for Xigbar to come around. "Dude, we gotta go. Dem's beefed it big time."

Xigbar stared at the musician at Axel's feet and shrugged. "Alright man, but your carrying him."

"Thanks…" Axel muttered sarcastically, picking the blond up, making a face as he heard Demyx mutter, "I'm flyyyyyinnnnnng…." "…Sure you are Dem. Suuuuure you are…"


End file.
